Turbulent Cyborg
by Monkeybandit2
Summary: AU. What marks a man: Age? Mentality? The scars he carries on his back? Or the weapons he has built into him by decisions forced upon him?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto nor One Piece. If I did then there would be no need for a disclaimer now would there?**

**Rated M mostly for swearing.**

**On the whim of yours truly, our typical Naruto cast typically known as the Konoha Twelve (or Eleven given Sasuke's betrayal in cannon) are at minimum sixteen years old and dressed accordingly.**

Turbulent Cyborg

Chapter 1: Making a scene

Land of Waves

In a poverty laden village no greater than a collection of houses and a handful of poorly stocked stores ran a man gasping for breath. He was as dirty as they come given the lack of showers and fatigue that took a toll on him and the other residents of the village, as well as the other villages and what towns there was for that matter, yet he ran with an unnatural power that had given him a purpose which his body and mind refused to deny.

"LOOK OUT! HE'S ON A RAMPAGE!" this man yelled to all that could hear as he passed by person after person without discrimination of age or even gender. What would be fear that would fuel such a shout wasn't present, in its place was a strange hope was laid bare for all to know. "HE'S ON A RAMPAGE!" the man shouted again as dirty tears streaked from his eyes.

On the outskirts of this village this strange shout heralded through the trees, the bushes, and even the water as clearly as a trumpet no matter how faint it was. An aged man of sixty years of age with rounded glasses dropped a bottle of sake and let it shatter without notice on his behalf, but this act wasn't above nor beneath the notice of the company he kept. All, to an individual extent, were curious as to what was so shocking. They were further bemused with the elderly man's stumbling charge that left them behind at a distance that grew more uncomfortable by the second.

"Take cover!" Any musings the elderly man had moments before were jostled aside by a man with white but grayed hair that gave it a muted silver color with a plated headband covering his left eye. Kakashi Hatake is his name, hired shinobi bodyguard from the Village hidden in the Leaves otherwise known as Konoha as well as the leader of the team assigned to the task of protecting the elderly man. The tackle wasn't without warrant when a butcher knife-like zanbato flew through the air and carved itself a niche into an innocent tree.

Bodies scattered and reformed in a defensive semi-circle of three in front of the old man, with Kakashi the furthest away to face a man who flickered into view on top of the giant sword's grip. The latter man was shirtless, his clothing of choice being blue pinstriped pants, shinobi style sandals, warmers for his legs and forearm meant for more urban combat, and an untarnished headband for the Village hidden in the Mist. Lying short from his shaggy but spiked dark hair was a mask of bandages to hide away his mouth.

"Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi stated blandly as he held his kunai aloft.

"KEEP RUNNING!"

The Leaf shinobi tensed, Zabuza as well though to a lesser extent, when several thugs crashed through the surrounding brush and sped past them all in manic speeds. Every thug that came fled the scene, save for a handful at least that were too tired to run anymore from whatever drove them here.

"Hey! That's the guy the boss wants dead!" one of the thugs successfully wheezed out as he struggled between standing erect and hunching over trying to find what rest he could, a condition the rest of the gangsters also suffered. "Y-yeah! Let's get him!" Swords were drawn by every thug there, none of which successful on the first try given their weakened states.

"Oi! I'm not done with you dumb bastards!"

What courage the criminals had dwindled instantaneously by that shout, and a little under half of what was left of the horde of thugs took off the direction away from the shout much like a prisoner would when the dogs were let loose upon them while the remaining few were either too tired or too scared to make the effort. Their fear substantially increased tenfold when a new figure came crashing through the wilderness more literally than they have.

A fist smacked hard against a nearby tree with enough force to not only break into the wood and bark but also send it crashing away from the blow. "You honestly don't think you can run from messing with me or the town now do ya?" the figure spoke gravely in a low growl to the now hesitantly retreating thugs of eight.

If an age could be placed on him, it would be about sixteen years, standing roughly six feet tall, with unruly blond hair spiking out from under a dark green bandana covering his scalp that held a mix of blue and black highlights amongst the golden hair, with dark tinted goggles akin to swimwear lying just beneath it that concealed his eyes underneath. Beneath that lay a burnt orange open vest with no buttons that had a dark blue muscle shirt laying underneath the vest. For pants, he wore baggy stonewashed jeans that were tucked into dark brown workmen's boots. His left arm was the perpetrator of demolishing the tree, yet the casual eye could see it was abnormally larger than most when compared to most limbs even if said limbs were muscled in comparison; adorning the skin of his arm was a black tattoo of a star with two alterations inside of it, small holes in a grouping of four with no particular pattern adorned his right side while the small stenciling of a blade filled in a void on the opposing side, besides both peculiarities were stubby fat arrows pointing outwards from both sides. His right arm however was the most disturbing; it was obviously mechanical in nature and armored, it was also built to be symmetrical to his left arm despite the obvious difference between the two as the discerning eye could tell. The only other feature to note were three whisker like marks on each cheek.

A concealed eye took in the group apart from the thugs and settled on one in particular. "Yo old man, how's it hangin'?" he suddenly spoke without any hint of the aggression beforehand.

"He's bipolar," a goon whispered to his comrades to which they nodded and gulped. Suddenly the head of the bandana wearer swerved to them with gnashing teeth. "I HEARD THAT!" he roared, followed by a frenzied charge.

"RUN AWAY!" they all screamed as they fled, not caring who they left behind nor what as they fled from an irate blond with newfound vigor on both ends. It was this vigor that gave the goons their much needed edge to avoid what happened next as they retreated into the depths.

From behind the blond, a blade slide into view and forced the teenager to a standstill upon finding his neck in what appeared to be a semi-circle carved into the gigantic sword that now threatened him.

"I don't know what you have been doing up to this point but I have a feeling that Gato will pay handsomely for your head after those men get back to the hideout to tell whatever tale of terror you've sown into them." The hand of the tattooed arm slowly rose and griped the edge of the weapon without challenge from the sword's wielder. "Sayonara." The hand wielding the unwieldy weapon jerked back in surprising resistance with the sword refusing to budge.

"Oi jackass." A pair of eyes glared in a mix of confusion and restrained anger at the back of the teenager's head. A peculiarity however drew his attention to a raised boot now pointed at the general area of his chest. "Boot shot." For the briefest of moments, he could've sworn he saw something slide open along the sole of his boot before a crack reminiscent to cannon fire ripped through the air and the swordsman as well.

Every eye available gawked as they saw Zabuza fly through the air, his mask being stained by a goat of blood, away from the unnamed teenager who then violently turned about with the zanbato in hand with his mechanical fist cocked back. "Rocket Right!" he bellowed as he trew out his arm... literally. Attached to a chain, the hand bearing half of his forearm flew out at the unarmed swordsman. It was in the air for a full second before it gave testament to its namesake; four jets of flame sparked to life and rocketed the limb into the chest of the airborne swordsman and followed him a good ways to a nearby lake before being called back.

"Holy crap. What is he?" muttered a strawberry blond teenager of short spiky hair and blue eyes. He had on a armored variant of a crimson jumpsuit with black shoulders; protective plates were woven into the fabric over the pectoral region and trailed down to his stomach and even spread out onto his limbs. Each plate was dyed to blend in with the clothes, by any margin at least. On his hands were black leather gloves with plates guarding the back of them. Even his shinobi sandals, closed shinobi sandals, were guarded as such. His head was as close to unguarded as one could get minus his headband. His only armament was a kunai case strapped to his thigh.

"I have no idea," voiced a pink haired teenage girl as her awe only heightened as the now rearmed teenager drive the enormous sword into the ground and disturbingly twist his, relatively, normal arm inwardly to have a small section of metal punctured with holes that lead inward from what her forest green eyes could see. Her own choice in clothing was a red top with a white circle on the back. She was wearing black gloves and shorts partially covered in a small light pink skirt, it was the same color coloring her elbow protectors. Her style of sandals were more boot like than actual sandals, which went as high as her shins. She too had a kunai holster strapped to her thigh.

All eyes widened save for one pair, one pair that wasn't at least onyx in color when projectiles fired in rapid succession at the swordsman as he made his way to the cover of the vegetation. The third of the shinobi guarding the elderly man had lengthy black hair that went as far as his neck. Kept loose on his chest is a white shirt opened at the front that left off short of the elbows. His legs were garbed in dark blue pants, further adorned by a matching colored shroud that clung to his waist which was tied off by a purple rope acting as a belt. His style of sandals were far more open than the others in comparison. His weapon of choice is a chokuto, a straight edged katana, held to him by the rope-belt.

Cautionary eyes had taken note of the battleground to mark everyone's position, and they found a certain silvery haired jonin missing from his spot.

From inside the forest, having been forced to take cover lest he be peppered by the strange teenager's armament, Zabuza armed himself with a kunai while his mind raced and attempted to usher a plan of action. He had been disarmed by a deceptively powerful foe that had a weird ability to attack him with his shoes without a hand sign to help explain it. He had at minimum four shinobi and one... something now as his opponents: Three genin, a jonin, and some kid who might be something that lay at the tip of his tongue that had some sort of launcher built into...

"Cyborg!" he mentally hissed to himself. They were not a common sight in the Elemental Nations as a whole, but they weren't unheard of. Living men and women enhanced or reconstructed with specially treated metal as to not kill them from the inside by accident by some kind of infection or disease that can be born from such an act and usually came armed with a shinobi puppet's worth of hidden surprises from concealed blades to hands that can crush rocks for fun. The worst of it was that even if he was facing a civilian, green or not in terms of fighting shinobi, cyborgs are notoriously much tougher than a regular human being if they bothered to protect themselves properly outside of weaponry.

Dagger sharp teeth clenched tightly as he came to a distasteful decision: Retreat! Finding out what else a cyborg has in store for him, let alone anyone, in the midst of a shinobi fight was not recommended even to the most skilled of slayers such as himself... he'd have to collect Kubikiribōchō later when the kid wasn't looking or dead alongside these Leaf shinobi.

The ex-Kiri operative jerked his head up at the glint of steel and tumbled out of the way to avoid a kunai. He succeeded only to keep it from striking a vital point in his body, either by chance or by marksmanship, with the blade plunging into the flesh close to his shoulder.

"Care to give up Zabuza?" Kakashi asked from his roost above with a smile used by his sole eye. He never receive an answer. Not from Zabuza at least. A pair of senbon pierced through the neck of the rogue shinobi, and the victim fell over lifelessly. His catatonic state proved not to be an act when a certain teenager with a bandana came crashing through the wilderness once again, now armed with the sword the apparently dead man once used however. "Oi bastard! Where the hell are-"

Goggled eyes stared at the crumpled heap with a pair of needles sticking out of his neck, then onto a new presence announced with the breaking of a twig. Pale skin and raven hair with much of it tied into a bun holder were the only details that could be noted given this person attire of a mask bearing the mark of Kiri and swirling red waves adorning the bottom of the mask in a pair. In the shade of the forest, he could only make out a brown haori made only darker with the lack of light and given white trims, what lay underneath it he couldn't tell. Platoon sandals was this shinobi's choice of footwear.

"I thank you two for wearing him down to provide me an ample opportunity to strike him down," the masked shinobi softly spoke during a respective bow before collecting the body. Even with a mask on, the shinobi gave a pointed look towards the sword wielding cyborg. A moment of silence and a small breeze ensued before it was broken by the masked shinobi, "May I please have the Kubikiribōchō back? It belongs to my village." A hand was outstretched to stress the request.

Another silence ensued between the two, four if Kakashi in the tree and Zabuza being carried like luggage given his current state was to be counted. "Nope."

Eyebrows furrowed behind the mask as the stare became more intent on the blond. "Would you be so kind as to elaborate?" the masked one asked more tersely.

"Simply put, wouldn't it be difficult to lug this," he effectively waves the giant sword around harmlessly with one hand, "and that?" He didn't need to point a finger towards Zabuza's limp form.

In annoyance, a hand curled up into a fist while a calm sigh wisped out from behind the mask. "If that is the case then I'll be back." The masked shinobi flickered away, leaving only a small uprising of water to prove someone was there. The blond smirked and turned around on the heel of a boot with the sword now resting on his shoulder as he walked away towards daylight.

"Well that was interesting. Tell me, are you from one of the islands here in the Land of Waves?" Kakashi asked suddenly from the surrounding brush and appearing a second later with an eye based smile.

The blond only walked passed him with little care in both manner and reply. "Nope."

XVX

Tazuna's home, an hour later

"THIS MEAL IS SUPER!" Other than that, no comment was made by the cyborg as he _devoured_ helping after helping of whatever poor edible object that fell onto his plate. One Kakashi Hatake actually felt pity for each piece of food, be it roll, noodle, or something else entirely, being devoured with gluttonous glee as well as something else entirely. Recognition, or at least nostalgia if the aforementioned word never qualified as a feeling; either case it was a dull glimmer of something from the past.

Discreetly he pulled away from the table to head for the kitchen while staying close to the wall without hugging it or to draw attention to himself as he walked with purpose. For the past hour since their encounter with the cyborg who proved himself to be unsociable towards the team from Konoha while Tazuna, and even strangers found on the road and town, were not subject to the one answer he gave towards the Leaf shinobi, "Nope."

Unfortunately what information on him that could be gathered was meager; all hopes for discussion about who he is, where he is from, and what he does have been tossed out the window as mobs formed to greet the cyborg like a returning hero. One thing however was gleamed that only cemented the nagging feeling now plaguing his mind towards familiarity of the somewhat spiteful teenager, his name.

Naruto Frank.

He heard the first name somewhere before, but where was the question. Whatever it was, he knew it was causing a pit to form in his stomach. A pit of regret and anxiety.

He stride picked up in pace slightly as he neared and entered the kitchen without the notice of his students, the client, his grandson, and most especially the blond in question as he was demolishing the content of a rice bowl all the while ignoring questions from his students. He sighed in relief, his current source of information wasn't doing anything that will draw attention _and_ she had spotted him this eliminating the need to draw her attention discreetly.

"Evening!" Kakashi said with a small wave. The daughter of their client, mother of his grandson, Tsunami smiled and returned the wave. "Is there something I can help you with Mr. Hatake?"

He gave her his patented eye smile. "Well yes actually. I was hoping to learn of what you know of Naruto Frank if you would be so kind."

At this a quizzical frown formed upon as she tilted her head slightly to the side. "Wouldn't it be more appropriate to ask him yourself rather than me?"

A soft placating chuckle escaped Kakashi as he rubbed the back of his head. "Actually it seems he's not terribly fond of us-"

"Oh come on!"

"Nope."

A collective bead of sweat cumulated at the back of the jonin's head and threatened to drop on a moment's notice. "And my students are not making things easier."

Tsunami's frown still adorned her features but Tsunami gave a small nod of her head in mild understanding. "What is it you would like to know?"

"Well let's start from where he's from, what he does, and what he did to become so popular in Wave if you wouldn't mind."

The mother nodded once again. "I personally do not know him as well as say my father but as I understand it, he is from a city called Water Seven."

A brow jerked up on the jonin's head as he contemplated about that piece of information.

The Elemental Nations is one of the few land masses that could be found in the Grand Line, also one of the fewer to have minimal contact with the world outside of its borders between gargantuan sea creatures aptly named Sea Kings and that fact that the only means to effectively travel in the Grand Line, the Log Pose, didn't point in the Elemental Nation's direction in favor of closer islands and the like. In fact most people in the outside world have almost nonexistent knowledge of the continent let alone its people. The only ones who have such knowledge are generally the ones who have lived there and taken to sea, or have been to the continent itself by risking life and limb in the name of exploration.

And to the latter, Water Seven, a city built upon the ocean that specialized in making ships, was a natural as can be marker in knowing which way to go by being the closest recorded island near it.

"I know he tends to build things by hand, but I had heard a rumor that he worked as a bounty hunter and a ship demolisher with a company that specializes in it."

Not too surprising to hear; it was said that over sixty percent of jobs in Water Seven were in some way, shape, or form related to either ship craft or the amazing invention known as the Sea Train.

"As for your last question, he and what friends he does bring often helped out in defending the Land of Wave from rogue shinobi trying to extort us."

"That would help explain his status as a celebrity," Kakashi mused in his mind. While what Tsunami said suggested he worked in a group when fighting rogues, that tidbit alone and what he saw in the brief fight with Zabuza spoke of some experience in fighting shinobi in general.

"Would you by chance know of any of the rogue shinobi that Naruto faced?"

Placing a finger on her chin in contemplation, Tsunami replied only after a minute. "From what I know of he had faced and defeated Otto Kuro by himself as well a kunoichi who went by the name of R."

A brow raised on the jonin's head as he organized his thoughts. Otto he knew of for sure as a A-ranked rogue, much like Zabuza save for origin. He would have to look up this R person but if he had to guess then she too was from Kumo as was Otto. "Is that all you know?" he asked as politely as can be.

The daughter of their client nodded curtly before resuming her duties in the kitchen, just in time for a call to cry forth. "May I have eighths please?"

"You glutton!"

"Nope."

Kakashi had to restrain a groan as he rubbed his eye to vent the stress building up. Jerking his head up slightly, his attention returned to Tsunami as she handled a skillet laden with rice. "You said he had friends, could you go into detail of what you know about them?"

"Hmm?" she turned her head slightly to him before her eyes brightened slightly. "Oh! Sorry, they must have slipped my mind. I don't know any of them by name really but I do know they are collectively known as the Franky Family." She chuckled in a demure fashion, "Unfortunately I don't really know much other than they come here every now and then to purchase lumber."

"Come here to purchase lumber?" Kakashi thought. He may not be an expert on sailing but he knew that the trek between Water Seven and the Nations in general was a mean one. Were they really here for only lumber? Certainly there were more readily available sources connected to the city of water that they could access. Then the memory of Naruto's entrance and the abject fear the goons of Gato made no effort to hide crossed his mind.

"Could it be that the Franky Family is a criminal element?" It would certainly help explain why more legitimate sources connected to the city would turn them down. That or if Naruto was an indication, few people were willing to risk upsetting the Franky Family and closed their doors to avoid confrontation. Either case, the fact that it was no small matter to cross the Grand Line to get here did not help bolster the Franky Family's standing.

And it still didn't relieve the nagging feeling at the back of his mind.

"Oh come on! What do you need the sword for? You're not even a shinobi!"

"Just give it up idiot. It's obvious he's not going to heed you."

"Shut up you jerk!"

"Kojo!" Kakashi didn't even have to look, nor did he need ears to hear, to find out Sakura had taken to leaving a lump on her teammates head.

At times he wonders why he agreed to take on a team of genin in the first place consisting of Sasuke Uchiha the black haired Avanger of the slain Uchiha Clain, Sakura Haruno, and Kojo Namikaze-

His blood ran cold and his head creaked to get a better look at the blond with the highlights. If he removed the bandana covering his hair... removed the high lights... got a good look at his eyes...

"It can't be..."

**A/N: Just feeding a bad habit to which has been inspired by ****_Captain Ash's_**** story ****_Cyborg of The Hidden Leaf_**** and to a much lesser extent, mostly because in its own way it got the ball rolling, ****_Rise of the Kaizoukage_**** by ****_clashoflegends_****.**

**In short, this idea just wouldn't leave me alone.**

**As for Naruto's arms, if you seen Franky's arms (pre-skip One Piece) then you have an idea of what Naruto's arm looks like minus the arm hair.**

**Like ****_Snake Sisters_****, ****_Good Morning_****, this story will not be regularly updated so it may be weeks to months before I update this on a whim.**

**_Spoiler:_**** Naruto's abilities as a cyborg have been based on Franky's but he does have his own arsenal as well as he lacks some of the abilities the pre-skip Franky has such as his centaur mode for example.**

**Monkeybandit2, making off with your attention! No refunds.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto nor One Piece. If I did then there would be no need for a disclaimer now would there?**

**Rated M mostly for swearing.**

**I do not claim ownership for the rendition of the sea shanty ****_Blow the man down_****, however partial it is. **

Turbulent Cyborg

Chapter 2: Hammer, nails, doses of reality

Unfinished Bridge

"Come all ye young fellows that follow the sea," one Naruto Frank half hummed, half sang as he pounded a nail with the steady beat of a hammer.

"To me, way hey, blow the man down," came the collective murmur of dozens of other bridge builders that slowly grew in number. Ever so slowly the chorus and lyrics gained strength over the course of shanty, yet only a strict few never joined in. The strict few that worn plated headbands bearing the symbol of a leaf with a swirl in it.

It had been a full week since the attack by Zabuza Momochi; seven days since Kakashi had taken to keenly observing a certain cyborg with only minute assistance from his genin if eavesdropping on them was to count. Ultimately he had nothing other than a hunch.

All he had to show for his efforts was a first name and a description that could be found anywhere when factoring in the bodily changes made to cyborgs; the whiskers could have been a fashion statement for all he knew. Yet the nagging at the back of his mind refused to let him give up just yet.

He had thought of other means to get the answers: 'accidently' bumping into him with a well placed rag to collect any freshly sewn sweat, no dice; apparently Naruto didn't sweat enough in this climate to gain a proper sample. Following Naruto around town in hopes to catch a glimpse of his eyes to confirm their color, it was unexpectedly annoying for the masked jonin and it gave him a unhealthy dose of the creeps when the thought of his actions compared to that of a certain raven haired boy's fan club; Sakura, and subsequently Kojo, had no problem with this task even though neither were told of the reasoning, teenage curiosity was a beautiful thing to manipulate at times. Then there was the only other member of the Franky Family that seemed to have accompanied Naruto the Land of Wave... it took her occasional and undeniable appearances to keep him from proclaiming himself crazy from putting too much effort in unraveling his self imposed mystery of who Naruto is, or rather was if it turned out as he suspected.

If she had a last name, she didn't give it; where Naruto was distant towards them, Karin was... aggressive, hostile even... possibly psychotic. Then again Kojo had thought it funny to sneak up on her while she was distracted with a skillet in hand... That was a lesson he soon took to heart on what not to do. Needless to say, she played an active role in disrupting the jonin's plans either on purpose, debatably, or by accident, which was also debatable.

However it was Kojo's half-baked plan that enabled Kakashi to realize a unique trait in the teenager known as Karin and that was she had the ability to detect others, even shinobi of Kakashi's skill, to which she had been able to avoid the team from Konoha... unless she was heavily distracted of course as one poor genin learned.

Kakashi groaned as he rubbed his available eye. The only other conceivable plan was to 'sick' Kojo on him and hope they get into a fight where Naruto's blood was drawn. While that particular plan had its benefits such as humbling the strawberry blond and the plan _could_ work if he landed a blow on the cyborg that actually managed to draw blood, the risks were far greater. Several worse case scenarios were present in the jonin's mind:

Kojo would lose and not learn a thing. Already dismal, if past interactions were an indicator, relations would only sour further if a fight broke out. Naruto could die, however unlikely that would be given his enhancements. But the worst of it all is that Naruto could and quite possibly would, either in purpose of by accident depending on underlying circumstances, deprive the Namikaze clan of their last remaining son...

The already fractured family would most likely be shattered for good to find another one gone, and relations would go from bitter to spiteful.

Finally freeing his sight from his hand, Kakashi wearily turned to the only son remaining to the Namikaze clan. Kojo Namikaze, oldest of the litter upon Naruto's... disappearance.

No one is quite sure which was more shocking to learn, Kushina Uzumaki, or rather Namikaze, alive and well with a son or that somehow during the time during her presumed death she had claimed a jutsu scroll with the coveted art of resurrection... at cost. Minato Namikaze breathed new life, but now he only possessed but a fraction of his original strength before his death due to a portent of his soul still locked within the stomach of the death god he made a deal with; a civilian life is now his life.

Resurrection of the greatest, or at least the most recent one, hero aside there were questions raised... questions about Naruto _Namikaze_.

No one had seen him for close to nine years at best since it was learned that night... and learning there was corruption in the ranks before and after his birth. The ghostly echoes of cleaning house still rang out to this day in all its forms, seen and unseen...

Kakashi shook his head free of such thoughts as his mind resumed its original train of thought.

XVX

Town, thirty-six minutes later

Kojo's eyes never left his heart's desire. "You're going to have to put that sword down sometime," he murmured to himself as he stared at not only the Kubikiribōchō but also the back of the current guardian of the butcher knife of a zanbato. Karin, Karin Frank as he heard one villager mention in an idle convorsation. The evil, abnormally strong, especially compared to Sakura's punches to date, redhead's attention was too focused on gushing over a baby in a new mother's arms.

Her image had long been burnt into his mind since said mind took a wallop from a frying pan that nearly killed him in one blow; a part of him begrudgingly took note that his parents did warn him to wear a helmet to go with his jumpsuit/armor that had custom-made for him.

Her hair was long and slightly on the shaggy side though not to a degree to which it was off putting as it reached her shoulders; though it was a bit more messy on her right than her relatively neat left side. Covering her chest was a dark blue tank top with a trio of white stars that held just under her partially exposed bust. On her arms were forearm length warmers striped black and white that just stopped short at the joints. She too worn jeans like Naruto's, yet barely kept in comparison with the threadbare knee on her left. On her feet were regular open-toe sandals that revealed painted pink toenails. Thick rimmed glasses lacquered to a rich oak brown color framed around red eyes that continued to gobble the infant before her.

The only other feature Kojo could note for her apparel was the most important in his book, the customized harness with a blockish wooden scabbard that held the giant sword to Karin's back. Another testament to her unusual strength. "You're not going to give it up, are you?"

A pair of blue eyes swiveled to glare at an apathetic Uchiha that casually leaned back against the wall of a nearby shop. "You're damn right I'm not," he hissed before returning to... Karin's last location.

"Damn it," he groaned. "Just give it up. It's quite clear neither or going to let you have it," Sasuke muttered with a sigh.

"Because if I get it then my parents would have to stop worrying about me," the strawberry blond replied before absconding to a nearby roof and departing to find his desired possession. Sasuke merely shook his head wearily. "He doesn't get it," her thought aloud.

He could understand Kojo's thinking, at least he has an idea of what Kojo was thinking. With the possession and wielding of a famed sword like the Kubikiribōchō, a sword many know to be used by Zabuza Momochi who is a former member of the legendary Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, people would think that its current wielder either at least had a association with the man or was his slayer which in either case makes them feared if not respected in terms of power and skill. Utilizing this, the parents of the Namikaze who have made it no secret of their distrust for the village can and _probably_ will stop fretting over his future if they come to believe he defeated Zabuza.

If there was a worse plan then he had yet to imagine or hear it.

People tend to attack what they feared as Naruto Uzu-... Namikaze's case proved. His death was but a pebble to an avalanche that continues to damage Konoha to this day. Root, the Uchiha massacre scheme, spies left and right... it was a wonder that Konoha is still standing let alone receiving clients by the end of the day after the wrath of a torn mother tore off the mask of its festering underbelly and the changes that came with it... in Tazuna's case, it was most likely because they were the closest one that could be found.

A question came to the Uchiha from the macabre events involving the one who was forced to only know the name of Uzumaki as opposed to his real last name, it was a question further tempered when the ambivalent light was shed upon the murder of his family that even he wasn't so sure as to where he stood on it. His question was this: "Is vengeance worth it?" Between the wrongfully... accosted and a forced hand, he wasn't so sure if the thought should even be entertained.

"You don't even know what it's like to suffer!" A dark brow perked while the owner of it swiveled his head to get a look at the caster of that shout. With the turn of more than one head, Sasuke had to conclude they too heard the shout. Unlike them however, he bothered to investigate.

It didn't take more than a minute with the use of the rooftops to spot the confrontation between Sakura and the grandson of their client, Inari. What had set him off was unclear, but both parties were upset with the shorter balling him his fists and the former standing there with a modicum of contempt etched into her features. Movement from a nearby gathered crowd caught his attention to a timber carrying bandana wearer with a star tattooed to his arm...

"You have no idea what it's been like to suffer under Gato's-"

_Bonk_!

"OW!"

Angry, watery, and accusing eyes swiveled to lock onto the assailant but only finds a leaning piece of timber where a person should be. Inari's eyes follow the length of wood to a hand, hand to partially hidden arm, arm to shoulder, and finally shoulder to a pair of exposed half-lidded blue eyes glowering at him while the rest of the crouching cyborg's face was deadpanned.

Ever so slowly his metallic fist came into Inari's view. "See this?" he asked to which he received a begrudging angry nod from the child. "At one time this arm used to be flesh and bone like the rest of my body once upon a time." With some shuffling he managed to present his right leg enough and pulled up the pants leg enough to reveal a similar piece of work like his available arm. "Same for my leg too," he added dryly. Before anyone could comment or question what he was doing, he had taken to leaning forward from his spot to a rooted boy unable to look away from the half glare of his eyes. "They were taken _long_ before my body became what it is on the very same day and even before that my life was complete and utter _shit_," he growled.

"I'm only going to give you only a small example of what my life was like years ago," he growled once again with a dose of disdain. "I lived on the fringes of society long before I lost my limbs where the closest thing to a friendly conversation I had was confrontations between me and other vagrants over who had a right to eat out of which trashcan. The only friends I _ever_ had were clunky awkward imitation robots that I had to build by hand, and it was thanks to my dim knowledge on how to build such crude devices I was able to make a makeshift leg to carry me out of that hellhole when my limbs were torn off for sport." He leaned in till nothing more than an inch separated the two. "So unless you became crippled for life, end up vomiting blood every few hours, or at the very least tried every curse of action that had even the tiniest glimmer of hope on working, _do not_ claim you know suffering. Chances are that someone out there right now has it far worse than you and your nation either right now or at some point in  
their lives." His eyes narrowed further. "Am I understood?"

With a gulp, Inari nodded; slight relief came to him when a pair of eyes became hidden once more in swimwear-like goggles.

_BAM!_

Said goggles, alongside a the face that it adorned, found itself kissing the ground under a quivering fist; the timber now finding rest on the cyborg's back. "I'm willing to overlook shock and awe tactics meant to serve a good purpose, but I draw the line on cussing in from of a minor," Karin snarled in admonishment. Every witness, minus one Uchiha in the exact fashion, gaped upon the near instantaneous appearance of Karin who picked up the dazed cyborg by the ear, the latter somehow loosely clutching the timber in question, and dragged him away all the while muttering to herself in angered drawls.

Naruto's one and only answer to this was summed up into one word, "Ow..."

XVX

Gato's hideout, four hours later

If he hadn't a need to keep an imposing figure despite his diminutive height, Gato would have long taken to trying to cave his head in with the desk, wall, and/or any available object at the time. Not only did he have a team of Shinobi guarding one accursed upstart making a bridge which in turn would deprive him of the money maker that was the Land of Waves, but it would seem some sort of pair of gang members from a faraway place had taken to aiding the islanders by not only participating in building the bridge but also scaring away his... employees through brute force. The latter also disarmed the only rogue shinobi he had in his employ at the moment.

What reports that his employees managed to work up the nerve to gather suggested that at the pace the bridge was being built at then it would be completed a few days short of this time of the coming week. Time was of the essence now more than ever.

A small fat finger crushed the button of an outlying intercom to which he was rewarded with the small beep. "Get me Zabuza... NOW!"

"Uhm... sir... he's out at the moment."

"FIND HIM!"

"Right boss!"

XVX

Unfinished Bridge

"Don't work too hard!" a worker cheerily yelled as he left for the day, leaving only one person too stubborn to go just yet as the dusk was giving way to night.

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto ignored his own counter yell as he rubbed sandpaper thoroughly on am unset arch while sitting on a stack of freshly cut boards... till he was forced to move of course.

Ten... twenty... -ish minutes passed as the same activity kept its course with differing sections yet to be smoothed over with the rough paper.

"Are you going to stay up there all night or are ya going to do something?" The blond didn't look away from his current project to ask the question. Nor was his attention driven from it when a shirtless figure dropped from the trusses above. "You have something of mine," he growled.

"Yep," Naruto nonchalantly agreed without a challenge as he continued his work.

The nonexistent eyebrows of Zabuza Momochi furrowed in aggravation while his eyes darted from left to right to make sure the coast was as clear as can be. "I'm just going to get straight to the point," the assassin's head swerved back to the seemingly careless cyborg that didn't stray his gaze from the truss, "I want to make a deal with you."

The ex-Kiri operative almost tilted his head at the notion but his hand slowlt stayed to an outlying kunai holster strapped to his leg. "Go on."

"You're sword returned to you without a fight as a down payment, and three-hundred-thousand in cash to lure that Gato out in the open for the ass-kicking of the century without your interference." The sandpaper never left Naruto's attention during which a pair of eyes narrowed as a counter was voiced, "And how do you know that Gato isn't paying a higher price for the old man's head?"

"Take it or leave it."

A piercing stare drilled holes into the detached teenager's back. "Fine... now, the Kubikiribōchō?"

"Hidden in a crate big enough to store it at the mouth the bridge." At long last the rough paper left the carved piece of wood to have a hand give the general area a precursory sweep with his hand; the sanding paper was crumbled without a glance while a frown crept upon the craftsman. "Meh, I'll have to do it tomorrow," he grumbled when his fingers rubbed against the still rough grain.

"Does this mean I can stop lugging this piece of iron on my back?" Karin all but growled indignantly from behind a higher stack of wood planks ready to be used. "Sorry Karin, but I'd rather have those assholes worried rather than at ease." The red haired teenager crept out of the darkness with only a shake of the head, and a sword carrying wooden block that was a scabbard. "Let's just get back to the house," she huffed before walking away with the cyborg in tow.

XVX

Meanwhile, Hokage Office, Hokage Tower, Konoha

An extreme few dared to enter the confines that seated those that lead the village of leaves under their own volition with nothing less than an emergency or an important article of news in recent years no matter the time be it day, night, or holiday. Or rather only two people dared enter without something to drive them, and both were related by blood.

Minato Namikaze had no right to the seat now that he was no greater than any other who ventured outside. Hiruzen Sarutobi had been forced to step down as one fact after another came to light that had the people question his ability to lead. Now a new one wears the mantle of the Hokage and none dared cross the perpetually fierce gaze that only softened for two people, three if the idle stray thoughts that cumulated over the years to taunt a already guilt laden mind were to be counted.

It was those same frightening eyes twitched slightly to the door in mild confusion when a child's giggling drew her attention to it. "Hi mom!" a sharp mirthful cry rang out the moment the double doors were opened. A smile found itself on the normally stony features of the Hokage, not once did it flinch as her mood soured only by a fraction with the recognition of the canine her bubbly and giggling daughter of eight had taken to riding into the domain many avoid. It was one of Kakashi's dogs...

The girl looked and dressed much like herself when she was about her child's age: a yellow sleeveless kimono garbed her with a mesh shirt peeking out from the lacking sleeves and neck, dark blue shorts, and a dark green obi tied about her waist. Two dark blue clips were attached to the same lock of hair that constantly threatened to fall upon her face no matter how far back it was pushed. The one true difference between the two if they were of the same age were the bright green forest eyes that were her eyes.

The girl hopped off her stead and rounded the desk to an awaiting lap and arms that circled around her in a loving embrace, all the while ignoring the hound that leapt high enough to place two paws upon the desk to support its own weight, drop a scroll that was clenched in its jaws, and promptly leave before what nerve it did have was destroyed.

Even summons, or at least the most vulnerable of them, feared risking the fury of the Fifth Hokage. Of Kushina Namikaze.

"My, my! You're getting big Sui!" Kushina cooed, her attention on her giggling daughter all the while a reluctant hand crept toward the abandoned scroll with dull anticipation. "So what brings you here Sui?" the mother questioned softly while her fingers apathetically flicked the scroll till it was caught in her palm and dragged back to the Hokage.

"Do I need a reason to come?" she eight-year old replied innocently with the tilt of the head. Kushina giggled at the cute display before her before she lazily casted her gaze to a now opened scroll; a growl was to be restrained with the narrowing of her eyes.

"Mom?" Sui asked curiously when her mother stiffened unnaturally with an emotion alien to the child. Snapping out of it, a sweet smile plastered itself on the Hokage's lips as she turned to her daughter. "Sweetie, how would you like to live with Aunt Anko for a few days?"

Twin green eyes lit up marvelously. "Really?!" A hearty nod quickly sent her out the door before the Hokage could blink, smirk... or glare at the scroll lying on the desk. The latter being ignored, for the moment, she steps out of her chair to open one of the outlying windows that sat behind her and brought her hands up in a T shaped hand sign.

An exact copy of the fiery haired woman "poofed" into existence and leapt out the window that subsequently closed behind the clone, with a lone hand whitening on the handle that threatened to crack under the grip as her recent experience replayed itself at the most critical of points in her mind.

"... Naruto Namikaze may be potentially alive under the alias of Naruto Frank, ship demolisher, bounty hunter, and engineer currently working on the bridge being constructed between the Land of Waves and the continent..."

"Are you trying to bribe my good graces with false hopes, _Hatake_?" she hoarsely whispered, a sneer easily arising to adorn her.

Yet... her grip slackened. Eventually her hand left the window and she returned to the chair and reach for the intercom.

XVX

Street

"I can't believe that guy," one purple haired kunoichi of light brown eyes growled, her hair tied back into a spiky ponytail. Giving her a measure of decency was a tan trench coat covering a even less decent covering of a mesh bodysuit that did nothing to hide her womanly figure. Garbing her waist was a dark orange mini-skirt.

"Let it go Anko," placated a dark haired woman with more ruby-like eyes, her own hair cascading down a little past her shoulders. Her own apparel was more interesting in design compared to her companion as her own took to the appearance of wide bands with a rose thorn vine running through the middle of each strip that covered the majority of her torso save for the very top of where her cleavage would be, which was covered in mesh. Her right arm was covered in a red sleeve, and her hands as well as half of her thighs were covered in bandages.

"But I don't want to Kurenai!" Anko whined.

"Auntie!"

Anok swiveled her head to get a look at the one who shouted the title. Her jaw and tongue only went so far as "hu-" before a red and yellow blur tackled the kunoichi to the ground.

"Oh she's going to need stitches... and an aspirin for later," Kurenai near chuckled as a little girl jumped up and down on a dazed woman's stomach.

XVX

Bedroom, Namikaze estate

The white robes of the Hokage wear easily chucked aside to a coat rack alongside the traditional hat that went with them to reveal what Kushina worn underneath, battle armor.

Underlying everything was a bodysuit that went as far as her wrists and ankles, dyed in the same crimson color of her hair with the exception of two crests of the Uzumaki clan's swirl bordered in black that rested on each shoulder. Each limb was guarded with an appropriate brace that encompassed each limb. Vambraces on her arms, feetless greaves for her shins with a small guard for her kneecaps, and even plates for her humors and thighs. On her chest was a flak jacket lacquered a darker hue of the crimson that made up her suit, as is the case with the rest of her protective gear. Her shoes were more akin to slippers with thicker soles than normal, but otherwise didn't stand out.

She strode through her bedroom to a armoire made of dark red oak-like wood with no blemish by the hand by whoever crafted it. Its doors were gently pulled open to reveal its contents to be few: two headbands and a small leather bundle tied up in twine.

"Kushina?" A pale hand reached over and grabbed at the left headband bearing the symbol of her clan to which she tied to her forehead, followed by a leaf band being used to guard her neck, and lastly came the small leather bundle.

"Kushina..." The speaker was ignored once more as the bundle was rolled out to reveal a small set of precisely cut crystals as different from each other as twins are when born. Each was a crystal bearing the color of a healthy red, cut in an inch long hexagon with a rounded point at the bottom while its other half was covered in the equivalent of plastic with a brown string tied to the base. It was one of these she took before the bundle was rolled back and tied it back in the same bow that held it together.

"Honey..." The doors to the armoire were shut with a deafening quiet thud, and the woman behind the act vanished from view with only a leaf fluttering to the ground to mark her presence. The man who stayed behind her sighed a bone weary sigh as a hand ran through shaggy, disheveled blond hair.

"Kakashi, did you endanger our son?" he asked the darkness that permeated the bedroom.

**A/N: Could not, in good conscious to myself, leave this story be without writing a second chapter to it. My warning is still in effect however.**

**Be it a spoiler or not, I will warn you that this story is now painted slightly with elements inspired from ****_dracohalo117_****'s stories.**

**And yes... Karin is a part of the Franky Family! Why? BECAUSE I SAID SO! MWAHAHA- (chokes on a fly for a minute before clearing my throat.)**

**Hopefully this would entertain everyone to a degree: When I was writing the first chapter to this story, I was actually thinking of going with a different beginning which I may or may not include as an extra on a later date, particularly if I feel a chapter is too short or on a whim.**

**Here is a rough draft of what I was originally thinking before I went another route (told for the most likely probability that I won't include such a scene)- Naruto (unnamed at the time) and Karin (also unnamed) just arrive at Wave's waters with the former sniffling and grumbling about making a long journey (inspired by a scene from the online comic ****_Dr. McNinja_****). Eventually they dock, go ashore, and as you know encounter and engage a group of gangsters which would lead to the corresponding events in the actual chapter.**

**Monkeybandit2, making off with your attention! No refunds.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto nor One Piece. If I did then there would be no need for a disclaimer now would there?**

**Rated M mostly for swearing.**

Turbulent Cyborg

Chapter 3: Partial

Unfinished Bridge, Land of Waves

"FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"MY SPLEEN!"

"HE'S BIPOLAR!"

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLES!"

By the law of probability, there should be at least half a dozen if not a single person who had the will to face a cybernetic ship demolisher long before reinforcements arrived to aid him. Four of their number knocked out by a single punch, a left arm turned into a apparent cannon by simply popping off his hand like a lid on a hinge, and using their own boss as a club, who may or may not be alive/conscious after being smashed into at minimum twelve of the hired thugs, saw to it that what willpower there was in the gather army was smashed... just not as smashed as Gato however.

It certainly permitted even Gato's enemies to give an ounce of pity for him...

"FORE!"

_WHAM!_

Of course he did deserve it.

Punishment, brutality, and possible psychological disorders aside, Zabuza cared little as he watched on from superstructure of the bridge while ambivalently clutching his bleeding arm as he stared at the loss of one of his scores in his profession.

_(Flashback!)_

Four minutes prior

"Well Zabuza, it seems I was right in coming here myself." Two jonin, former and active, risked a glance from the bloodied clash of kunai against zanbato to spy on the man who announced his presence as he stopped at a measurable distance to be heard yet safe at the same time. The latter being more valued as an army of rough, dirty, and obviously disorderly, by society's standards, men armed with katana, spears, and even cudgels had gathered behind Gato as he sneered in derisive amusement.

"I guess, considering you're track record thus far, I'm better off cutting costs right here and now! Gentlemen, if you will!"

"Let's get them!" The entire horde cheered a bloodthirsty war cry and charged past the man in the business suit no taller than their waist. Every weapon available drawn, eager, and at the ready. The burst of gunfire peppering the ground easily broke the advance and forced the mercenaries to a standstill. A group of them soon came to regret that decision.

With an explosion that tore up concrete and rogue alike, a pillar of smoke, debris, and scattering bodies arose in one spot while a figure, a recognizable bandana wearing blond, with a dislocated hand landed in another just short of Gato. His hand was simply off, attached to a hinge that kept it from falling off his body entirely, and gave way to the metallic innards of his left arm... that resembled much like a impromptu cannon. The small wisp of smoke weaving its way out only supported this idea. Without turning in any direction he lashed out his purely mechanical arm at a thug attempting to attack his flank; how many he crashed into or what he crashed into wasn't noted by the blond nor the slightly trembling man that Naruto was staring down.

"Oi, I take it you're Gato?" The dwarf of a man gripped a cane underneath whitening fingers as he tried to force his will over his body. "Yeah, what of it?" His one warning was a sickening grin.

In a flash of light, his one operable hand swept down and snatched the businessman by his legs and immediately spun him in the air.

"WHAT THE F-"

His soon to be screamed curse was silenced, or at least muffled heavily, with the slamming of his torso and head into a hapless gawking thug.

_(End Flashback!)_

The rogue of Kiri diverted his gaze from the chaotic masses below as the fight turned into what essentially was a free-for-all between the Leaf shinobi, the bridge builders, and the leaderless, spirit broken army of hired muscle to his one ally in all this. In the masked shinobi's grip was a slip of paper flickering gently in the breeze, and a nod was all he needed to know. With nothing else to motivate him, he flickered from existence with the masked shinobi following a moment after.

XVX

Village, Two hours later

"Cheers!"

Sake cups were broken by the power of drunken clinking, hastily crafted mugs cracked as they smashed against each other for the umpteenth time, and bruises have long since formed by the occasional misfire of the previous two alongside good spirited tussles... when alcohol wasn't involved at least.

The good mood however wasn't as discernible for only a select few. Kakashi Hatake was seen jumping from roof to roof while keeping his gaze down on the crowd below in a search for somebody or something, neither of concern to the celebrating islanders. Sasuke Uchiha kept to himself in an abandoned restaurant while the owner, the staff, and the customers still populated the streets in a frenzied mix to prepare food, serve said food, or just join in the merriment. Kojo Namikaze sprawled himself out on one of the tables of the aforementioned restaurant and sulked. Sakura Haruno hadn't been seen a little past an hour since being swept away by one of the spontaneous conga lines and dance parties.

No one however had seen where the members of the Franky Family had gone off to. A fact Kakashi was desperately trying to alter to a more agreeable state as the nagging feeling of impending doom grew stronger with each minute that passed. Unfortunately even with the aid of his Sharingan transplant, he had yet to spot either Frank in the masses below. He did however spot Sakura as she stood her ground in what may have been a territorial girlfriend dispute over one of the locals if he was to judge accurately; he merely shook his head and moved on to the fringe of the village in hopes of spotting someone he had an vested interest in.

XVX

Restaurant

"You're not going to shut up are you?" asked a partially irrated raven haired teenager as he sat at a table with a novel in his clutch; his gaze was solely focused on the book.

His answer came in the form of an anguished groan from a strawberry blond who never rose from his table. A small huff was given in response alongside the turning of the page.

"Exactly what has got you in a dreary spell?" a feminine voice chimed in from the shadows of the mixed light of lanterns and the afternoon sun. Both turned to spot the interloper to their space and one slightly paled in shock while snapping his book shut during which the other immediately turned his mood around with the near leaping off of his table to sit ramrod straight in surprise. "Mom!?" Kojo yelped in shock and mild excitement.

The call elicited a small motherly giggle from the Fifth Hokage dressed in her field gear, her crimson hair pulled into a pony tail that swished slightly with each step while two shoulder length bangs framed her face, whose features soon became that of stone as her attention briefly went to the Uchiha who she gave a curt nod to acknowledge his presence, it was returned in kind before it was followed with the discrete turning to leave his chair and leave the restaurant whilst the woman returned to her motherly self. Paying no mind to the Uchiha, she sat herself down at the same table her son occupied with a gentle smile. "I don't know the reason of the celebration outside but everyone seems excited. So what has gotten you so sullen to not join in?" she asked softly with a matching smile.

"Nothing..." Kojo replied as he turned his head to the side, his eyes also turned a good measure.

This only elicited a stern response. "Kojo."

He turned his head a bit further. "Nothing's-"

"Sasuke Uchiha." The dark haired genin stopped in his tracks a few feet short of the doorway against his will. "Would you be so kind as to tell me what my son is trying to hide?" The Uchiha slowly pivoted his sight to see over his shoulder to find Kojo sweating up a storm, and the Hokage seemed to taken to a loose stillness from what he could see.

On its face, anyone in his position could have easily sided with Kojo by giving his mother the same answer to her question or the equivalent of "I don't know." However there were two factors that lay just beneath the surface: factor one, he is a genin of Konoha. A low ranking _shinobi_ of Konoha, under the command of the Hokage. Only a fool wouldn't think that the same woman who was his leader wouldn't dare pull rank where her flesh and blood was concerned when it came to matters involving their health be it past, present, or future when there was the off chance or even vibe that something was done that can or could endanger them.

The second underlying factor was quite simple that only the ignorant were permitted to not consider, she was Kojo's mother. She was living breathing _family_ to the only other genin in the vicinity, that Sasuke knew of at least given Sakura's current missing status. She already lost one son and made it no secret that she would do everything in her power to condemn those who endanger what family she has left if certain rumors were to be believed... and all things considered, Sasuke would probably be no different if circumstances were tailored to him.

Breathing out a closed eyed sigh, he turns around with his book clutched almost protectively in his hand while it was sandwiched between his appendage and waist. "Lady Hokage, a few days earlier and a handful of hours ago today we had encounter a rogue shinobi from Kiri named Zabuza Momochi who was aided by an unknown partner garbed as a Hunter shinobi from the same country. From what I can tell, Kojo is upset that he neither defeated Zabuza or at least his partner nor was able to claim his personal sword known as the Kubikiribōchō which was in fact taken in the custody of a cyborg who barged into our first battle. How Zabuza managed to reclaim before our second encounter it is beyond me, for the parameters of our mission rested solely on Tazuna and by extension his family given extenuating circumstances."

Sasuke shuddered slightly as the air in the abandoned restaurant cooled significantly with a deathly solemn draft. "You are excused Sasuke," Kushina quipped as she fixed her now pale son in her gaze.

Whether or not the genin left wasn't an issue the moment Kushina spoke once more in a harsh condescension. "I'm not sure who I should be more furious with, you or Kakashi," she snarled.

"But mom-"

"NO BUTS!" The fierce snapping nearly drove Kojo from his chair as her glare became more heated. "You _both_ know full well that... scratch that. You ALL know that when circumstances prove that a mission is inappropriately labeled you are to turn back _immediately_ to Konoha so the mission can either be either modified and handed to a more appropriate team or terminated altogether."

"No one even got hurt on our side! Not us or even the villagers!" Kojo cried in retort only to be shouted down by a smoldering glare alone as a heated silence ensued.

"Before and especially now I stand only a hair's breath away from forcibly denying you the _privilege_," her face contorts slightly as the word rolled off her tongue," to be a _shinobi_." Ever so slowly she leans in, her glare never wavering. "Do you know why I have yet to force you out of your chosen career?" she asked in a seething whisper.

Her son gave no answer.

"Because, regrettably, by the end of the day you would learn something to _defend yourself_ when I or no one else that's trustworthy is around. It is also the _very_ same reason I haven't pulled Sui out either."

"I'm not a little kid anymore! I don't need you to protect me! I'm an adult now, thank you very much!" Kojo indignantly roared.

Kushina's eyes only narrowed. "You're actions beg to differ."

Grumbling angrily to himself, Kojo turned his head and crossed his arms. "I bet you wouldn't be so concerned if Naruto was alive," he mumbled lowly. His very heart beat stopped with the greatest drop of temperature in the room to date.

"Perhaps you're right," Kushina spoke coldly, her son starting to break out in a nervous sweat of greater density even as the mother rose from her spot and walked to the more well known portal of the restaurant only to stop at the mouth of it. "We'll continue our conversation later." She leapt out of sight without another word.

XVX

Northwestern Grotto

Like butter, the boulder blocking the otherwise blocked beachfront cave split in twain under a single blow of a butcher-knife of a sword. "You sure this is the right spot?" grunted the ex-Kiri agent as he shouldered his zanbato, his arm long since bandaged.

"According to the map, it is the correct spot." The older shinobi grunted as he trudged inside to find his sight, though slightly hampered by the natural darkness of the cave, rewarded with sealed crates stacked neatly against the far wall... guarded by multiple rows of wire leading to spaces unknown.

The man cracked his neck.

XVX

Village

A heavy set sigh escaped the Fifth Hokage as she wearily padded along the rooftops of the festive village, her walk broken only with the occasional jump where it was warranted. She already managed to hunt down Kakashi... albeit unintentionally when he made a return trip from the northern side of the outskirts. A skeptical eye turned to the crowd every now and then before they turned to a hexagonal crimson crystal with a rounded end that hung from her wrist.

It was a favorite tool amongst worried parents of Uzu that was crafted as by a tinkering seal master to pass the time. By swiping blood along the crystal, the crystal itself acted as a divining rod of sorts by glowing brilliantly when the object, under the augmentation of the requisite DNA from the donor, neared a relative. It was not without some flaws however: spouses, usually because of being non-blood related relative, were never sensed by the crystal nor the donor unless a fresh batch from a different host coated the gem and given time to set. Relatives such as the donor's own parents, brothers, sisters, even descendants such as sons, daughters, nieces, nephews, and any respective descendants on their part were sensed indiscriminately with only the intensity of the gem's light to distinguish the strength of their bloodline to the donor's own supply; the less related they were by the forces of biology at work, the more dim the glow regardless of distance even when standing directly in front of the person of interest. Lastly, and the most irksome, it only reacted within a set distance that was unique to each crystal; where one could detect at five feet, another could be armed with a radius of thirty.

Unfortunately the only way to tell the range a crystal when no marking to indicate its range is with use and what could be considered accurate guesswork.

If Kojo was a indication, the maximum range her current crystal was roughly twenty feet at the most, and it hasn't gone off since.

"Brilliant move Hatake," she commented in morose sarcasm. "You succeeded in showing me that my son wasn't even ready for mission greater than a D-rank, and shown that you yourself are not fit to be entrusted if you knowingly never sent word regarding your mission."

Halfway across one roof she stops as she witnesses a family gathering on an outlying bench while they simply watched their fellow villagers with grins on their faces as they took their spots in their place. The Hokage could only stop and morosely stare at them in their ignorance of her gaze, and of the wandering mind of what could've been.

Her sons... her daughter... her husband... each face both real and imagined slowly molded themselves onto the group under her watch. It was only disrupted with the glow of a crystal, and a glance eye catching the sight of something metallic forced to dance in the festive lantern's light.

XVX

Coast, sixteen minutes later

"Any day now!" Karin called out from the cabin, also host of their steering wheel. The ship itself was rather broad and lengthy, much like a sea barge, heavily reinforced with steel plates for structural support and protection with twin matching white stars on the broad sides. On the ship's aft, visible to the naked eye, was a heavy construct of what appeared to be twin groupings of twenty or so apparent black iron barrels pointed outward on both sides, half of which was submerged under the salty waves. The only other means of propulsion was an enlarged sail that sat in the middle of the deck that was long since furled.

"Ah nuts to ya," Naruto mumbled as he made sure the tarp over their ship's cargo was properly taut including the rope that bound it. With Gato's defeat, made sure by sealing him into a barrel and stuffed into a sturdy but makeshift prison cell, and the forced retreat of the army he once employed under threat of the revived, in spirit, populace of the Land of Waves there was little to no reason to stay. Even if there was still a incomplete bridge for that matter; with no threat, there wasn't much need for extra protection.

They had long since collected what they came for, hastily sawed lumber by the pallet, and neither were intent on staying any longer.

"Alright, hit it!" The entire ship shook as motors hidden from sight kicked to life; the cyborg, unaffected by the shaking, already walked to and began to climb the cordage that decorated the sides of the mast and the railing.

From the shore, hidden away from the trees, a lone red haired woman watched with paling features as she watched an already near dead shine die out from the gem on her wrist. Her gaze lifts from the dead gem to the cyborg climbing the rope ladder to the sails.

Cyborg... the result of someone wishing to extend their abilities in battle or even a career, surgical expertise to replace a specific body part in need of being replaced when other means are not available, or even... a last ditch effort to survive otherwise fatal injuries.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto, One Piece, or anything else. If I did then there would be no need for a disclaimer now would there?**

**Rated M mostly for swearing.**

Turbulent Cyborg

Chapter 4: A day in life

Goldrigger Casino, Water Seven

Overall there was only one acknowledged bounty poster and that was the government issued one that mainly listed pirates and other individuals considered dangerous for crimes including, but not limited to, theft, deliberate evasion of taxes, and murder... there have been critics however to some of the crimes that would warrant the attention of the government on what could be considered 'dangerous;' skipping out on bar tabs was often considered more annoying than lethal.

However there was a secondary set that didn't follow any set standards: the _local_ 'bounty' posters. In truth they were often regarded as nothing more than a visual reminder to any at all guards, shopkeepers, and other work related folk to keep an eye out for certain people often considered more troublesome than dangerous for reasons only known to those who set up the poster to begin with. This was a common tactic for grocers on the lookout for people known to take an extra apple on the way out, shopkeepers to level a wary eye on shoplifters (or troublemakers), and for some casinos it was to keep certain people out either because they are known not to pay or have been banned entirely for specific reasons... such as unbelievable winning streaks in the games of requiring luck or chance with no end in sight.

"Say, don't I know you?" a blackjack dealer warily asked as he stared at a bandana wearing teenager with what may or may not be a fake mustache and beard and a mechanical arm...

"Me? No, I don't believe we've met," the teenager replied with a chuckle that sounded a bit strained...

The a narrowing of the eyes, the dealer returned his gaze to a deck of cards that he prepared to deal much to the teenager's relief... until he snapped his head back up and snatched the mustache/beard combo right out from under him.

"AH HA! SECURITY!"

Naruto Frank, banned from all casinos, tournaments, back alley craps games, and quite frankly any other gambling related activity city wide (regardless of legality) for the uncanny and unaided ability to win them without even understanding the rules to begin with.

The scuffling of cyborg versus hired muscle could be heard all the way outside, which in itself was helped with the fact that the casino's doors were wide open.

"Aw damn it..." a man in a black metal lederhosen bearing a red-violet star, a part of the Franky Family uniform, with greasy hair mumbled as he crossed off a note on a notepad. To any observer they would find a list of names and activities have been jotted down on the treated wood... all which was preceded by the emboldened, underlined words of "**Super Plan: Get More Money**."

It was, quite simply, another day for the Franky Family as a whole... when they blown their coffers wide open and spent all the money again.

"AND STAY OUT!" several workers of the casino bellowed in unison as they ejected a certain cyborg through the front door, the latter of which screaming at the top of his lungs as he sailed through the air, and promptly closed the door afterwards.

"We need a better plan..." another Franky member whined as the cyborg landed, and sank, in the water of a nearby canal with a trail of air bubbles marking his spot for only a moment.

"So what's next on the list?"

XVX

Ocean

Mindless chatter of the ship's crew, the dulled scream of a blade being sharpened by a whetstone, and the roar of the ocean waves fell upon the deaf ears of Kushina Namikaze as she intently stared at the approaching city of water and stone that many ships of legendary caliber have been birthed at. In her company, minus the only known crew the Elemental Nations had to offer for any voyages into the Grand Line, consisted of only of four shinobi wrapped in plain cream cloaks:

Hocho Uzumaki, an elderly, balding jonin from her original home with a curved scar running just under his left eye and cutting into a ragged whitening beard. His own gear, as the Hokage noted before donning a cloak, was a blue variant of her own equipment only marked with the testament of battles long since forgotten and the pride of bearing them.

Ichi Uzumaki, another native of the country that was once Uzu. She was of the same age as the Hokage herself, her hair brunet hair was pulled into a low hanging pony tail that went as far as halfway past her shoulders and well out of sight of her cerulean eyes. She bore the attire of Konoha with the headband of Uzu rather than the Leaf Village.

Then there were the two shinobi encountered and hired by chance, the ones that recently plagued the... otherwise successful mission in the Land of Waves: Zabuza Momochi and Haku...

In all fairness, they were only there at the begrudged cautioning of Kushina's team lacking overall manpower to fend off possible attacks directly aimed at the Hokage's person or an encounter with a wild element such as Sea Kings for example; so far it seemed that luck favored them in their journey.

She sighed as she casually glanced back at them before returning to gaze upon the city that Naruto... Frank supposedly lived. Her mind was blank as he thoughts drawn to the son that by rights should have died years ago... it was almost a twisted testament to an Uzumaki's tenacity defy the odds that declare such chances impossible.

Hundreds of questions flitted through her mind at a snail's pace that assailed her in no particular order: What is she to say if they meet? Could she handle the possibility that her son by blood wanted nothing to do with her, let alone the _entire_ village as was his right? What was his life like outside Konoha's walls? Was he really a part of a crime syndicate? Was he aware of his status placed upon him since his birth?

She minutely shook her head as she tried to clear her head with her set objectives consisting of finding Naruto, learning his life... and if possible, make amends for what he was forced to endure in both body and mind.

Hopefully the entire trip will not take more than a little over a month, though it was not to stand as an insult to her lost child, she just didn't want to be apart from her otherwise defenseless children back in Konoha...

She shook her head once again in quiet criticism of herself. She had torn apart factions that still held onto naive thoughts of containers even when confronted with evidence that proved them wrong. She had destroyed enemies that had manipulated events from the shadowed background and still kept a sharp eye out for more. She had even managed to rally the remnants of her clan to Konoha since Uzu would take too much time to rebuild, and left them quite vulnerable in the process as well... and she still lived in fear over what might happen to the children she had watched over for the past few years.

All because of one mistake on her part...

It was almost funny when she thought about it, that people who can be downright brilliant tacticians and strategists cannot heed warnings from those experienced in matters not related to the battlefield.

She can only pray neither Naruto nor Kojo have that same flaw in them... and that Sui doesn't make the same mistake as she had made in the past.

She could only hope that Anko hold down the fort as far as her children were concerned.

XVX

Back Alley, Water Seven, forty-nine minutes later

"Ok, we have crossed out bounty hunting."

"No one on a poster today."

"... right. Underwater salvaging."

"Those homes were long since picked clean."

"... ok. We tried singing at the corner."

"Not as many generous folks today."

"Will you stop commenting?!"

"Sorry..."

"Thank you. Obviously... 'dubious' work is out."

"That because all the guys hit on you-"

"OH THAT'S IT! GRAAH!" Almost immediately, the two Franky members were sprawled out on the ground with one clobbering the other, with some attempts at strangling him, while the other screamed for mercy as he tried to crawl away, thus leaving the notebook on the ground in a state of abandonment till a mechanical hand picked it up and flipped to another page.

"Well obviously Fight Club is out," Naruto muttered as he crossed out the idea. Though troublemakers as a whole, the Franky Family weren't ones to typically break laws for financial gain... sans bounty and pirate related jobs of course.

They tried the karaoke competition downtown... they lost. The foot race was a bust when a Sea King attacked upon the threshold of their victory... cowards.

Though to be fair, civilians didn't typically carry enough ammunition to take down a beastie like that when they dared to get so close to the city.

Cyborgs weren't typically accepted in most boxing matches... jerks.

Though to be fair, history did not help Naruto in the least when other cyborg competitors cheated by running electricity through their fists and packed other nasty surprises for their unlucky opponents. Bastards. That and most cyborgs tend to pack a, quite literally, a mean punch even if they don't cheat... of course that in itself bordered along the lines of cheating.

They tried to sell some spare lumber they had when their quota was filled... slow day in the shipping business amongst other things.

The cyborg sighed as he resigned himself to waiting for the next batch of pirates to enter town...

"Hey guys!" All heads, including the 'fighting' pair, snapped to a wheezing Frank member at the mouth of the alley. "There's some pirates in town, and they're carrying suitcases full of cash in them!"

"How much?" one gleefully barked.

"THREE-HUNDRED MILLION BERRIES!" he shouted excitedly!

A gust of wind prevailed through the alley before proverbial hell broke loose.

"GO-GO-GO-GO!" Naruto heartily bellowed as he, and everyone, else nearly trembled their friend as they scrambled out of the alley.

XVX

Meanwhile, Training Ground Seven, Konoha

Several beads of sweat dotted Kojo's brow while it twitched nervously. "Why am I doing this again?" he rhetorically groaned. His back was against a log post with chakra binding bracelets gilding each hand.

"Helps build character!" A squeamish scream escaped him as a few strands of his hair was shaved off by a blade that not only pierced but _skewered_ the post, and the strawberry blond got out away from the pointed life ender just like any other surprised victim would... the screaming as he jumped forward and pitifully landed onto his stomach.

"Geesh, I would've expected from a guy who witnessed a fight featuring Zabuza and the scarecrow," Anko admonished in a drawn out sigh as she emerged from behind the mutilated wooden post.

"Hey! I will let you know that I was plenty brave in that fight! And in the fight that followed after that!"

Anko merely tapped a finger on her lips as she thoughtfully hummed. "May I get a judge's ruling on that?" she suddenly called out as her gaze drifted to the sky.

"Through all engagements, Team Seven as a whole at most participated as a unit between the clash of the bridge builders and the mercenaries who quickly retreated... I cannot honestly say we did nothing other than join in the swarm of bodies already present."

"Hey!" Kojo cried indignantly as he directed his equally scornful glare at the Uchiha minding his own business in a tree with yet another book in the clutches of one hand while the other absently milled through a pocket for something. With the withdrawal of his hand, a silvered pocket watch with a small chain was revealed, flipped open, and subsequently closed before being shoved back into its origin as he kicked himself off his seat and landed a favorable distance from the former student of Orochimaru.

"Anko-sensei," he respectfully murmur in a bow, "if you have no issue with it then may I please leave? I do not wish to be late for an appointment." Smug eyes narrowed in suspicion with a teasing grin hanging underneath them. "Oh, what is that you need to go to?" she asked dauntingly in the same smug fashion she held in her looks, further enhanced with her hands placed upon her hips. "Please Anko-sensei, I do not wish to be late."

Sasuke kept his head bowed as he awaited the forthcoming answer from Kakashi's substitute, by order of the Fifth Hokage as a reprimand for endangering a squad of fresh genin on a ill-ranked mission, for the duration of two months.

"All right, get going."

"Thank you sensei," Sasuke politely murmured before absconding the field and leaving his teammates at their current teacher's mercy.

"Right, where were we?" Anko rhetorically asked as she whipped a balled hand out and seemingly conjured a kunai between each finger of her fisted hand.

"Uh..."

A face splitting grin of almost demonic origin emerged on the woman as she eyed the trembling genin before her. "Wrong answer."

XVX

Canal , Rooftops, Water Seven

"Operation Hangman, go!"

"We need a better name for that."

"After we get the money!" Naruto barked in hushed tones as he lowered a Franky member down, a rope tied around his waist which was further attached to a industrialized fishing pole wielded by the only cyborg in the group.

The target was a bandana wearing, overalls covered, long nosed teenager with black curly hair passing underneath the Franky Family who was further proceeded by a straw hat wearing teenager in a red vest and blue shorts, and lastily an orange haired teenage girl in sandals, a miniskirt, and a sleeveless black tank top with an emboldened white three on the front; more specifically it was a trio of suitcases the long nosed teenager had...

The Franky goon stuck his tongue out in concentration as he readied a club in his grip while he drew near to his target, courtesy of a cyborg on the move on the rooftops above.

"Hm?" The curly haired teenager came to an abrupt stop and turned to look over his shoulder. He shrugged upon seeing no one there and resumed his trek, unaware that his floating stalker, having been raised to escape detection, assumed the position once more.

Only to come to a sudden stop.

Blinking in confusion, the henchman looked up and groaned to discover a gap lay between the cyborg and the target, and on a second look it would seem in all likelihood then he would become quite acquainted with a shop sign the second Naruto cleared the gab and dragged him along. All he could do was give his club a tighter grip and brace accordingly.

XVX

"Oof!"

"Huh?" The teenager turned again and blinked to find he was still alone with only his friends, and his mind crossed off the gently swaying sign above as an act from the cool breeze that assailed everyone today before returning to his friends. Meanwhile, the henchman was reeled up and over the sign, his face a tad red from impact, and once again readied himself to strike the blow-

_WHAM!_

That was until an unsuspecting shopkeeper opened a door from the inside to step outside, and inadvertently knocked the Franky member out cold.

"Ok, now I know I heard something..." the teenager muttered as he turned to sternly glare at whatever had been following him for the past few minutes. His glare turned to puzzlement as he find an equally confused shopkeeper peered behind the door to spy on whatever he hit, yet it was the ascending rope that caught his attention and more so for what appeared to be a crane sticking out from the edge of the roof.

"Huh..." Chalking it up as an odd custom or service of Water Seven, and not to incur the wrath of his now aggravated female cohort, he abandoned his current curiosity to rejoin his friends.

Same could be said for the Franky stalker he had... in their own fashion of course.

The disappointed shake of the head from the shopkeeper, witnessing the downed Franky member being hosted up, only added salt to the wounded pride of the Franky Family.

XVX

Konoha

Bath, check. Hair combed, check. Flowers, check. Box of chocolates... perhaps he should get a size bigger than one he could hide in the bouquet. Avoid current stalker... in progress.

He was fortunate enough to ask Anko an hour in advance to run his errands and to prepare for the unexpected. As expected, his not so planned contingency of running away did little to dissuade whoever followed him and consumed much of the preplanned hour.

His only clue as to the identity of his stalker of the day was that this person had shinobi training... of course he had some ideas as to who it was, in any case he either had to outrun her, or him as some regretful cases have proven, to the point s/he became winded or, if his hunch was correct, run to the only surefire chase breaker he had in his arsenal. All he had to do was take the next left.

Rounding the corner, the Uchiha rocketed past pedestrian, cart, and house pet alike as he raced towards the only blond kunoichi he knew and sped past her with the force of a gale. He smiled as it got the desired effect.

"Was that Sasuke?!" Ino near gushed as she abandoned the front porch of her family's store to get a better look at the retreating raven haired shinobi. Her wish to ascertain the truth of her own claim was cut short when a previously unseen figure slammed into the part time flower vendor with enough force that both were knocked to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" Ino snarled as she turned to her groaning assailant only to gawk at her before her snarl returned with newfound vigor. "FOREHEAD!"

"PIG!"

Sasuke smirked as he raced against time. "As I thought, it was Sakura alright," he muttered.

XVX

Canal, Water Seven

"Commence Operation Salesman!"

A pair of henchmen, dressed in everyday clothing, relentlessly paddled a raft with a stand built upon it towards the trio, traveling on a yagara bull (a giant sea based horse-like creature of Water Seven), with the suitcases filled to the brim with berri. Manning the stall was Naruto, in disguise via a false mustache/beard combo, thick glasses, and a apron, alongside another compatriot of the Franky Family also in the same disguise.

"Quick, slow down!" Naruto whispered through the side of his mouth as they neared before calling out to the pirates in a deep, boisterous voice. "Ho there travelers! Come take a look at our wares!"

"Huh?" All three heads turned towards the traveling stall, unaware that a scuba diver with a miniature two pincer claw with adjustable length and reach surfacing behind them and silently approach while giving the claw an experimental squeeze to ensure it opened and closed accordingly.

"Come one, come all! We have wares to astound and amaze!" the partner in crime announced in his own deep toned disguise. "We have everything ranging from kitchen knives! Travel sacks for those long hikes up a mountain or in a forest! We even have food ranging from carrots to slabs of meat including, but not limited to-"

"OH! MEAT!" The straw hat wearer was quickly subdued with a decisive blow to the head from the only woman on the bull, clearly not amused and even suspicious of the 'salesmen' as made evident with a stern, wary stare and a pointed frown. Her eyes only left them upon hearing a very soft "clack" from her left, and narrowed suspiciously to find a few droplets of water now decorating the bottom of the gondola strapped to the back of their transportation.

"Sorry," she apologized in a deadpanned voice, "but we really need to get to the shipyard." Her hand patted the back of their yagara, and at the unspoken command the 'horse' pulled ahead in a matter of seconds only to be chased by the 'salesmen' and their 'assistants.' From afar, the scuba diver double timed in a slowly losing bid to catch up to them with a readjusted claw.

"Now hold on madam!" Naruto called out as he reached underneath the makeshift counter and fished out a gold chained necklace. "Are you sure you do not wish to talk? I'm quite certain this necklace would only enhance your lovely features to heights to make even a goddess jealous!"

At this, the orange haired teenager smiled shyly and her eyes batted at him bashfully. "Well, let it not be said you cannot charm a young lady," she remarked softly. "But I do have _ooooooonnne_ question though..."

"Yes?" Both the "stall" and the bull were on equal footing once more.

The orange-ette's smile turned devious as she pointed to her right. "Shouldn't you guys be paying attention to where you're going?"

"Huh?" Both sides, minus the smirking teen, turned to find that they were already at the end of the canal... which consisted of a waterway going up and going down... The Franky Family were on the downward half of the canal.

"Oh crap..." Naruto murmured pitifully as the two 'assistants' furiously pedaled in futility now that the current had entrapped them and brought them down the _spiraling_ slide against their will...

They were not in any fashion quiet about it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"That was a little mean Nami," the curly haired teen commented as he winced pitifully at the 'shopkeepers' and their friends disappear down their path, still screaming all the way.

"They said they had meat!" the straw hat whined as he rested his chops on the side of their boat.

"Those guys were just suspicious to me," Nami rebuked as she settled back into her seat with a triumphant smirk plastered on her face.

XVX

Konoha

Three minutes late... overall inconsequential but embarrassing nonetheless for Sasuke; he prided himself on being on time for her where all others were secondary in concern by comparison. Yet no matter how embarrassed he was, or angry, melancholy, disheartened, any combination and then some, she was there awaiting him with that gentle smile of hers that sat beneath those clear pale pools that were her eyes with the slightest tinge of blue to them; he always felt at peace the minute he saw her waiting for him with a smile so soft that it could put him to sleep. Her cheeks always light up in a faint dusty red the second she learns he brought her a give of affection.

This time was no different than the others, yet the twin pairs of lips washed away whatever monotony there was to be had for either of them when they met. He wouldn't have it any other way... save one.

Yet the Hyuga clan were set in their ways... and were no friends of the Uchiha clan any means as a whole.

XVX

Canal, Water Seven, an hour later

Angry muttering could be heard as a discombobulating chorus as four members of the Franky Family, including Naruto, morosely marched down the street to their 'hideout' with their clothes, and bodies, thoroughly soaked.

"Oh, Naruto!" With a drawled "huh?" the cyborg lazily turned towards the speaker and nearly sputtered as he quickly corrected himself by standing a bit straighter and mindlessly trying to un-bunch his drenched pants.

Standing before him with a pleasant smile often synonymous with her was the shopkeeper Ruby, no last name. A pale skinned woman with soft mauve eyes and jet black hair that fell naturally past her shoulders save for two bangs held together by a white ribbon for each one, though they only rose above the rest of the strands by a slight margin. Her clothing, of a seemingly limited wardrobe by the speculation of many, consisted of a brown leather corset that hugged her chest, allowing a small portion of cleavage to be seen, and a black skirt that went down about ten centimeters past her knees. Underneath that skirt, as the wind occasionally proved itself mischievous at times, were knee high stilettos of the same quality as her corset that covered black panty house... and possibly black undergarments as well as many speculated. Lastly, completing her attire, were black velvet fingerless gloves that went as far as he elbows; the hands of which were interlocked with each other in a pose often associated to her when she was either in a conversation or awaiting something.

With a mild blush of embarrassment, she turned to the others and greeted them with a small apology following soon thereafter.

"R-Ruby! How're are you doing?" The shopkeeper smiled ever more pleasantly as her attention returned to the sopping wet cyborg and giving him a critical looking over. "I'm doing well... but what of you...?"

A strained chuckle escaped the cyborg as he rubbed the back of his head with his more human looking hand. "Oh I'm fine. Accident's are bound to happen every now and then, especially when you're on the job. You know how it is!" A pointed frown marred her features, more so with the dulled muttering of an "evil orange haired girl" arising from the others as they departed, but she nodded nonetheless. "Be that as it may, just don't stay in them unless you wish to get sick," she gently admonished before her smile returned.

"On another note, Karin has been looking for you." She giggled softly at the nervous twitch from the taller of the two. "No you are not in trouble as I understand it, but something obviously excited her that she stormed a few of the other businesses looking for you a few minutes ago and wanted to let you know that a goal of the Franky Family has been fulfilled."

"Goal?" Naruto muttered quizzically as his hand scratched his head in thought... till it struck him with the force of a bolt of lightning. "Sorry-Ruby, -gotta-go-bye!" She chuckled once more as the cyborg bolted, nearly ran over his comrades while yelling "We've reached it!" and lastly vanishing behind a corner followed by his equally excited friends.

With a small, good natured, derisive shake of the head at the relative insanity of it all, she returned to her shop with a hum on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto, One Piece, nor anything else. If I did then there would be no need for a disclaimer now would there?**

**Rated M mostly for swearing.**

Turbulent Cyborg

Chapter 5: Straw vs Metal

Street corner, Water Seven

Aqua Laguna, how Naruto hated that time of year. Not only was the annual threat of a tsunami a killjoy but it also had him end up peeking around this exact corner for the past few years with an aching heart and a body that shook something fierce as he tried to will himself to one direction or another. On occasion he even took to lightly beating his head against the stone in criticizing depression.

Yet it didn't help one bit.

Now here he was again, despite all the festivities behind held back at the Franky House that should have enticed him enough to forget this agonizing ritual of his, after hearing it from a passerby on his way home with a cart loaded with rudimentary supplies to fight off the tidal wave to come. Karin had long since left him with the party supplies left for the Family to celebrate on achieving the goal so recently attained by pilfering the pirates... she was somehow understanding in this regard much to Naruto's nonexistent curiosity as he continued to peer past the corner.

"Hiding out once again, eh?" And with that, the conflicting feelings of the desire to dare the impossible and staying on the sidelines as the best course of action were brutally shunted aside for the almost welcomed annoyance that just so happened to be named Gin "The Wolf." Nicknamed not only for eating the Wolf-Wolf fruit, but for his up and coming status as a playboy extraordinaire in Water Seven garbed in a tuxedo parted enough to show a dress shirt which itself was parted to show bare skin and a silver wolf's head pendant dangling beneath where the collar should be when the shirt was fastened. In irritation, the cyborg slowly pivoted his head to glare at the smiling bastard with a hand in his shaggy ink black hair.

"I can't blame you though. With studs like me about, an average guy peeking on such a luxurious babe is the closest he's ever going to get with them," Gin said with a smug, preening smile. "Says the guy who has to frame a girl's boyfriend in a backfiring bid to get with her." Immediately that smile was lost in the retort from the smirking blond with dyed tips.

"That was one time," Gin all but mumbled in a growl.

"And she still remembers it!"

"That's it, you wanna go then?!" Gin snarled, his forming shifting thanks to the powers of the Zoan fruit; the Animal System fruit giving the user the ability to change into varying forms between their original form and that of the model of the fruit. Clothes stretched out though did not give way as the body they contained grew in size with increased muscle mass and the elongation of limbs. Fur of dark blue immediately sprouted with an inner coating of matte silver dominating the region from his stomach to his face as well as his claws and "feet" as they slipped out of shoes meant for a human.

"Bring it on Fluffy," Naruto responded almost as reverently with the joy of the distraction coursing through him. His metallic hand gripped his "normal" arm and twisted it to allow the ports for the built in machinegun within.

"Oh! Tsukune, how are you?" In a flash, all the hostility left the two as both manned the corner to find Ruby conversing with Tsukune... whom Naruto couldn't for the life of him remember the last name of. All he knew of the dark brown haired guy who seemingly has nothing in his wardrobe but a brown suit and a white dress shirt, only seen by the small nap permitted when the suit was closed or when he wasn't wearing the jacket to it, was that he and his father worked at the only big time ship building company of Water Seven, the Galley-La Company, as accountants. That, and he seemingly had the oddest luck in winning the eternal affection of women around his age and younger...

That particular trait was a point of contention that made Naruto and Gin allies despite the loose nature of it.

"Oh great..." Naruto grumbled.

"Bloody little... how come he gets all the luck?!" Gin growled with gnashing teeth upon seeing Tsukune not with one but _two_ ladies in his company. With him, and virtually attached to the hip, was the bubblegum pink haired, which went as far as her hips, Moka. Like Tsukune, she too seemed to only have a set of clothes exactly alike in appearance when it came to her own choice of clothing of a contemporary dress of aristocratic descent made only possible by her families ability to do extraordinary business ventures.

"Ring-ring-ring!" With a confused grunt, Naruto's attention diverted from the trio past the corner of which he and Gin lurked at to his pocket which he dug a hand through to retrieve the source of the "ringing." Sitting in the palm of his hand as soon as it came out was a baby transponder snail of his own styling of a black shell with a star, half blue and have silver, adorning the middle of the shell on both sides and a pair of miniaturized black glass swimwear goggles covering the eyes.

"Click!"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Karin _screamed_ from the other end of the line.

"Heh, sounds like your mom's calling," Gin snickered... till he ended up on the ground with both hands on his stomach due to a swift, decisive jab from a mechanical hand.

"Where the hell do you think I am?!" Naruto yelled back. "OBVIOUSLY NOT HERE WHILE THE STRAW HATS ARE DESTROYING THE HOUSE YOU DAMN IDIOT!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU HEARD ME! GET YOUR ASS MOVING!"

"I'M ON IT!" Not even paying attention if he turned off his snail or not, Naruto outright bolted down the street without looking back as his mind raced to the reasoning of a pirate crew wrecking Franky House and those within it with an obvious degree of strength if it was enough to have Karin outraged. Was it for the money? Most likely, they did manage to steal at least an amount of two hundred million belli from them.

He shook his head as he ran past and even bulldozed some of the more unlucky of pedestrians on the path to the Franky Family's "hideout." Trying to figure out the why in this situation wasn't going to do him nor the others any good. A hand dove to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up to reveal his stomach to the world without a care to what anyone thought of it as it opened up to reveal a hidden cavity in his body to which both hands dove into and retrieved a pair of scrolls from it.

Spotting a low wall, he dashed ever more passionately to it and jumped an unobstructed arc over it to the natural land behind it. "Oof!" Onward he rushed in a literally incarnation of "hit the ground running" to the smoking remains of the Franky House and inadvertently to a pair some distance away from the recent ruin. Goggled eyes narrowed suspiciously as what he could guess was a kid, in size at least, covered in brown hair wearing a large hat of a pink/red hue with antlers attached to it was tending to some guy on the ground...

Already narrowed eyes turned to slits as he recognized the one laying on the ground in a bloodied mess. It was the one Straw Hat guy with the long nose whom one of the others managed to maul to get the money whereas Naruto and his own crew failed, the same guy who in his already battered state dared come to their home to reclaim the money they had stolen only to fail once more and be dragged off once more. Tossing the scroll from his metal hand to his "normal" one, Naruto brought his more mechanical arm to bear down on the ally of the downed Straw Hat.

His approach however wasn't unnoticed by the boy who turned to him, revealing a white X on the hat and a animalistic blue nose, with curious eyes that turned into their shocked counterparts to find a metallic fist coming straight at him. "Heavy point!" Instantaneously the "boy" turned into a adult of muscular, though fur covered, build with a heavy collar of a darker patch of brown fur encircling his neck. With his enlarged hands he blocked the incoming fist though not without a wince of agony from the impact of steel on flesh.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem you-" Beady eyes settled a key detail on the "normal" arm on Naruto and its relatively unaltered, in its standard glory, counterpart engraved into the metal of the forearm: A star. The Franky Family star that the numerous number of admitted ruffians sported on their lederhosen garments.

"Rocket Rush!" A contained "_boom_" resonated within the mechanical arm as the effects kicked into action. The rockets built inside the arm flared to life and made their propulsion of a dash to get out of its setting, even if it meant clashing with someone who may have very well ate a zoan type of devil fruit. Teeth gritted on the "boy's" part as he stood his ground against the onrushing bulk of steel threatening to slug him in its passing, even going so far as to plant a foot behind him to counteract the slight sliding the combined force made evident as it continued to push against him. With his focus solely spent on defending himself by a rocket propelled fist, he wasn't able to prepare himself for a boot pressed against the region of his stomach and what came next.

"Boot shot."

**_KA-BOOM!_**

Pain overridden the victim's senses that even the instinctual need of screaming it was beyond the capacity of the "boy" as he sailed through the air like a limp ragdoll, his senses dulled if not destroyed to take notice of the scroll now gripped in the metallic hand of his assailant nor of the opening of it and its twin in a skilled toss to spread its contents on the ground without letting go.

"YOU BASTARD!" From away, and most likely from the source of the shout, a hand clenched into a fist shot out from the Frank House ruins and rammed itself ineffectively against the enhanced face of the cyborg. The owner of the flying fist soon came bursting out of the ruins with only minute attention paid to his stretching limb as it returned from the assault, Monkey D. Luffy as the posters proclaimed him to be, followed shortly by two companions.

One was another man whose face was plastered on a bounty poster- Roronoa Zoro, the man whom wields three swords at once with unprecedented skill that only served to grant him a foreboding reputation. His choice of garb, outside of the trio of swords held within his hands and mouth if they were to be counted, was of dark green pants a few tones short of black with matching boots that blended seamlessly with them. On his waist, possibly attached to the pants, was a stretchable fold of fabric of light green. His chest was garbed in a simple sailing shirt of a light tanned color, and lastly a bandana of black covering his head. On his right ear, noticeable only by the sunlight reflected off it, was a trio of earrings .

The second person wasn't someone Naruto recognized. He was blond, like him, only his hair was nowhere as spiky as his own even if pressed down on by a bandana nor was Naruto's hair styled to keep his left eye from being seen. He had a curly brow from what could be seen on the side of the face that was visible to the world. His clothing made him something reminiscent of a waiter for a high priced restaurant or perhaps a butler if the shirt, orange with black pinstripes, was to be ignored. A black vest covered the shirt, adorned with golden buttons, while his pants and shoes seemed to hold the same high quality of make that his companions seemed to lack.

"I don't know who you are but you made a _big_ mistake," the blond stated with a slight growl as he drew nearer.

"Take a good look at him, he's a part of the Franky Family," Zoro commented, despite the slight muffling begot from a sword held within his mouth, as he readied himself.

"I don't care who he's with! He hurt one of my friends, so I'm going to make him pay!" Luffy snarled as he punched his open palm with his fist.

"Likewise!" Naruto shouted back as he slammed his hands together with two fingers (index and middle) pressed against each other while the other while the remaining two were folded atop each other. "Release!" In a cacophony of "poofs," smoke erupted from the spread out scrolls as one seal after another, noticed only by the two crewmembers of the Straw Hats instead of their captain, vanished in the sudden "explosions" that consumed them to release a cloud of smoke and a hulking darkened figure within said smoke.

"What the..." While the blond crewmember took a step back as a precaution, his comrades however didn't budge in favor of letting the wind carry away the haze to reveal the latest threat presented to them...

Two small hordes of what appeared to be haphazardly welded together robots, roughly twelve feet in height from "head" to toe, whose commonality with each other was only shared by the rough cylindrical, yet boxy, shape for a body, a pair of small square piston legs with small rectangular slabs of metal for toes to which held the robot aloft, and the dark blue paint with only a white star emblazoned along the "chest" in some slightly randomized manner in both size and exact blazing. Their armament wasn't as common however as various robots were armed with drills, flamethrowers, buzz saws attached to "arms," pincers, and other implements of death and destruction. For eyes they were either slats or hollowed dials, some fashion to look like a targeting reticule, welded into the standing structure while other ornamentation, either serving a purpose or not, such as a "jaw," in truth a slab of scrap metal fashion to look like a sharp toothed maw with one or two "lips" as it were, were equally as random in sizes and appearance if they were on them at all.

"Huh, that's new..." Zoro commented.

From behind the line of haphazard robots, they heard a cackle from the apparent summoner of the small army before them. "I'll admit, I got the idea to make these guys from looking at a figuring at a toy store! With all the scrap metal I had, it was hard _not_ to at least experiment with them! They may be ugly, but meet the Franky Family Shock Troops! Battle Kans! STOMP 'EM!"

Creaking metal spurred to life as they slowly jostled themselves out of their rest to pursue their latest victims, all the while chanting "Stomp!" at the pace of four seconds between each declaration of their command.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" Again Luffy's hand stretched out both his arm and fist to the constructs advancing upon them only to find them as tough, if not tougher, as the one who commanded them and far more reactive as a robotic pincer moved to slice off the appendage without success as it receded as quickly as it came.

"Oni Giri!" A Kan, rent in twain, fell to pieces under a much more successful assault from Zoro. "Shock Troops," huh?" he drawled as the cacophony of "Stomp!" drew closer  
without regard of the peril that awaited them.

"Collier Shoot!" A foot dent no greater than half a centimeter deep in the crude contraption's armor was enough to give Sanji the rough idea as to how durable they were, and despite the force of the blow also gave him insight to their ability to balance themselves despite their haphazard nature if not helped him gauge his own strength against the contraptions seeking the Straw Hat's end. "Seems Moss Head is the only one who can trash these walking garbage cans in a hurry," he muttered.

"I HEARD THAT YOU BLOND BASTARD!" Naruto bellowed from behind the advancing ranks.

"Yeah?! What are you going to do about it?!" Sanji challenged with something of a smug grin tugging at his lips. He already had some idea as to what type of guy they were facing: A hothead. He could be hauled up in a fortress for his own safety yet with the right amount of poking to what matter to him and more than likely he'll come charging out snarling and ready to go. If the "Shock Troop" leader was taken down then chances were he wouldn't be able bring out more reinforcements in the same manner as he called them to finish off the standing members, after being tired by the first wave, and quite possibly the unconscious members at a later date. Provided that Usopp wasn't slain yet at least, only Chopper was by any means safe considering whatever the summoner did had sent him at least halfway to the ruin.

"Simple: THIS!" A sudden roar of an engine ripped through the already noisy ranks of the marching Kans and only grew louder with a disturbing rapid growth as the source stormed closer to the cook's position. From behind a waddling Kan a set of finger grasped tightly at the jostling edge, soon an entire body of the Troops' leader rose up and leapt over the construct with a new addition to his arm: A revving chainsaw was outright attached to the top of the mechanical arm as if it was always there to begin with.

"That's sooner than I expected," Sanji mused as he took a one legged leap back to avoid the descending cyborg and the circling set of metallic teeth for blades that easily cut up the rock beneath them as if it was wood. With a sudden harsh butting from his left knee to his arm, his arm seemed to dislocate the arm itself into pivoting to the side to reveal itself to be as mechanical in concept as the now bladed arm though differing in purpose as bullet after bullet launched itself with the swinging of his arm at the Straw Hat Chef.

"This guy's _NOT_ normal!" Sanji grouched as he strafed to dodge the incoming fire from the cyborg while his cronies lumbered past him to the nearest Straw Hat they could find and pursue. "A devil fruit eater?" he thought in his haste. If so, then what was it? He could hazard a guess it was a paramecia type judging from the fact that Luffy's punch couldn't affect him like it would a normal opponent, as well as explain the fact that his body was altered in ways to mark him as a threat in a fight, yet that didn't explain how he conjured an army of robots to fight for him. It was obvious that he made these haphazard constructs-

Dodging behind an advancing Kan to finally relieve himself of the constant gunfire, he swept a leg at the piston legs of the machine to further test its makings and qualities of the tin can armed with a wrought iron sledgehammer of an arm accompanied by a drill on the other limb. "Stomp!" The hammer came down only to miss the chef as he rounded past the construct.

-of unusually sturdy build despite their appearance and programmed them with whatever intelligence they operated by, thus meaning he had some skill in engineering... Sanji's visible eye widened in shock as a sudden hypothesis struck him: Could he have turned those skills, refined them no less, and used it upon himself? As sickening as the idea was, there was value to be found in vastly increasing his durability and housing an unknown store of weaponry. That still didn't explain to the chef as to how he brought a small army of robots to the newfound battlefield.

XVX

Franky House ruins

"Go Kans, go!"

"Yeah-haha! Get those Straw Hats!"

"Show them what happens to those who mess with the Franky Family!"

"Will you guys shut up and help me with the injured already?!" Karin barked. As of the moment she was hunched over with her arms wrapped around the shoulders of one of the still unconscious members of the Family members in a difficult bid to drag him away from the destroyed remains of once was their headquarters and home.

"Ah! Sorry-!"

"Haha! Straw Hat's devil fruit powers ain't affecting him one bit!"

"Yeah! Go get 'em Naruto!"

With gnashing teeth, she dropped the fallen Franky member and outright stomped her way to the ignorant members cheering on their cyborg comrade as he was caught in a fight between the blond member of the Straw Hats along with his captain. Taking a glance towards the battle itself, it seemed that Naruto held the other blond at bay with the near wild swinging of his chainsaw equipped arm while finding bullets held no affect on the rubber man that lead the assault on their home. The Kans seemed to be holding the swordsman back only by right of their sheer numbers alone, including the use of whatever flamethrowers that have been fastened to them to keep him from destroying the remaining ranks as easily as their now fallen melee kin.

Her hands instantly shot out and nabbed at least two of the remaining few members still able to move under their own power, the use of crutches or using the ruins for support not withstanding of course. "Will you guys knock it off already?!" she viciously growled over the fresh agonized cries of the hapless members.

"Look!" Agitated crimson eyes returned to the battlefield in front of their demolished home and widened in shock to find their bionic ally's chainsaw equipped arm being force fed dirt and rock alike from a flying guillotine of a kick that forced it into the ground and get caught by whatever force that cumulated enough strength to not only halt the chain but effectively pin the cyborg down for an incoming assault from the rubber man which entailed his arms thrown back to enable his expanding powers to take effect as he drew ever closer to the stuck bionic teen. "NARUTO!" Karin cried. Regardless if he heard her or not, the mechanical teen's head snapped to the incoming Straw Hat captain and swung his right leg to meet him, the foot of which came falling off in a mild swinging arc much to the midnight haired teen's curiosity as he continued his charge. Where a foot once resided a thick spike now dominated for an appendage.

"Luffy, be careful!" Much like Naruto, Luffy acted regardless of hearing the warning, not even the least bit deterred when he spotted a malicious grin forming on the lips of the swimming goggle wearer. "Croc Bite!" The legging of that limb's pants tore apart from the inside as the region of the tibia opened up into an impromptu "mouth" much like its namesake in it was fashion into a leg with a chainsaw from a tongue for the most forward half of the leg. The jaws snapped close but a hair's fraction of a miss when the rubber-man ducked under to avoid the sneak attack, muffling the dull scream of a chain without something to chew on, while a smug grin adorned itself on Luffy's mug. "Missed! Gum-gum BAZOOKA!" The drawn back arms quickly receded with all the momentum it could bring, the hands of which slammed easily slammed into the cyborg and driving him back as the laws of physics demanded from such as act that even the false anchor that was the chainsaw arm couldn't stop.'

"SON OF A BITCH!" Even in midair by right of the blow, even during the crash landing, his remaining arm clasped itself around the now 'wound' of sparking wires and rent metal that was once an arm for a moment before depriving himself of it in a smoother removal. "Damn bastard," he hissed. His stomach opened up once more under his shirt and a hand quickly shoved itself past the cloth to reach inside to retrieve yet another scroll with a blue backing. He wasted no time in whipping it open to reveal a differing set of seals, each one bearing the kanji for the varying tools that lay inside it.

"He's not summoning more of those things, is he?" Sanji asked of no one. He hadn't gotten a clear look of the first two scrolls the "Shock Troop" leader utilized beforehand, but it seemed to be the same model of an implement to bringing forth more of these mechanical goons. In any event, Luffy was already well on his way to let loose a second attack.

"Stomp!" With the declaration and the sudden stomping of piston driven feet, Sanji's attention was brought once more to the Battle Kan that had single mindedly pursued him while giving him more than enough insight as to the nature of the construct. They weren't necessarily built for a tactical purposes other than to demolish the opposition as their speed, or rather the lack of it, and crude nature hinted. Though summoned in groups, it seemed that the nature of the Battle Kan was to target and destroy the first enemy it spotted without a single thought towards its self preservation as far as the fight went. As far as intelligence went, they only seemed smart enough to distinguish between friend and foe; at most they would avoid anything that would obviously impede their command to "stomp" the enemy such as a sinkhole or a fallen Kan unless given no other option. Unfortunately their design, despite their wanting nature, had no exploitable weakness for anyone who either wasn't skillful enough with a weapon or strong enough to overcome their defenses.

As the Kan lumbered forward, a weary eye turned downward in exasperation when it happened upon the abandoned "foot" of and faintly twitched at the sight of it as an idea made itself known to him. Like the scroll, he didn't get a good look at whatever the cause of Chopper's defeat. All he knew of the telltale defeat of Chopper was the roar of a cannon and the subsequent signs of a foot coming to rest on the ground when he turned to investigate the noise. Given the recent revelation of his own right leg working not only as a functional leg but as a hidden weapon as well, something the equivalent of a cannon being built into him wasn't farfetched. Not to mention that his chest seemed to have some sort of cavity to store those scrolls of his...

Yet there was something that bothered him... He had a good look at Chopper in the time between fleeing from the persistent can in front of him and fighting the Kan's master and he saw nothing close to the damage a cannon would yield upon its use, not to mention that Chopper's current state granted the insight that the Kans were much more interested in the standing members of the crew rather than the ones already splayed out. Even if their current foe had a cannon built into him, wouldn't his left foot have to be detached as well in order to use it given that his now peg leg of a right leg housed yet another chainsaw based weapon? It didn't add up... and Chopper, though relatively green regarding combat in general, was not that easily defeated.

Immediately he sprinted to a mad dash to the abandoned appendage before the Kan could even threaten to crush it in its advance. Meanwhile, two bionic fingers tapped the seal of the kanji for "knife" to unseal what was dormant within. Announced by a "poof," a mechanical arm much like its now wrecked counterpart materialized in the air in freefall before it was snatched and slammed into place in the now filled socket of the cyborg's previously missing arm. On the arm, located at the top of the forearm, was a narrow sheath of steel that suddenly sprung forth a blade long enough to past Naruto's furthest finger by two inches. Without wasting a beat of a heart's pace, his mechanical hand grabbed a hold of the machinegun laden hand and twisted it in the opposite direction till a section of the arm protruded from its natural setting much like the gun had, only for a similar blade to protrude from a narrow slit engraved into the metal within. "Bring it on, ya Rubber Git," Naruto nastily snarled as he charged forth with his blades brought to bear.

"Right back at ya!" Luffy yelled back as he kept his pace despite the changes that now made up the mechanized teen before him. He ducked under an overhead slash only to be butted by the end of a knee. His good arm angled itself to skewer Luffy only for the rubber-man to deftly side step the impending blow in his hunched position and return the favor by punching Naruto in the face... only for his arm to be caught in Naruto's maw in a bid to bite it off despite the nature of the devil fruit that prevented such as act with a human set of teeth.

"AH! That's disgusting! Let go of my arm!" Luffy cried as he tried to yank his outstretched arm back. With the cyborg's left unable to reach him, he narrowly dodged the right arm's blade and grabbed a hold of it to prevent another such strike.

"Hey! Let go of _my_ arm!" Naruto managed to snarl despite his current situation. "Let go of mine first!"

"Never!"

"Gimme!"

"No!"

**_KA-BOOM!_**

Their argument forgotten, both turned to find the blond chef standing over the heavily dented remains of a Battle Kan with a boot being worn much like a glove...

Luffy's arm snapped back into place when a sense of dread overtook the teen's senses as he _recognized_ the boot in the chef's possession.

"Luffy! Hold him down!"

"Right!" With his lack of a guard, the Straw Hat captain bound the mechanical teen with his stretching limbs while his combative chef ran at full speed to the cyborg with the stolen boot primed. "Have a taste of your own medicine," Sanji spoke lowly before pulling a hidden lever along the sole of the boot...

**_KA-BOOM!_**

Even a modified human was defenseless to the hidden concussive surprise installed into Naruto's boots... courtesy of an Impact Dial hidden by a sliding bottom, and disguised with a Tone Dial of a cannon's roar to hide the Impact dial's true sound. A goat of blood escaping the blond cyborg, along with his harsh casting to the ground, was only to be expected.

"I'll admit, if you kept your foot on then I would've thought your legs were actually cannons or something similar given the din created from its use. However clever the idea was, your big mistake came from leaving Chopper alone compounded with the fact that you didn't give a second thought to leaving your boot behind for me to take a good look at it," Sanji calmly reprimanded while an awestruck Luffy let go of the downed cyborg. The wearer of the straw hat twitched upon the twitching from the cyborg as he tried to get up...

He failed however. The internal damage from the kinetic force of his own machinations was too great for him to move; a modified body can only protect against so many things, a weapon with no physical form was obviously not one of those things that steel and machinery could not protect against.

"Sorry, but I'm going to borrow this for awhile," Sanji stated before walking away with his newfound weapon against the Battle Kans. His footsteps, nor of the Straw Hat's captain went unheard for the cyborg as his world and his senses blackened to a void that the cyborg was all too familiar with...


End file.
